Lie To Me And I'll Catch You Anyway
by MamzelleCaro
Summary: EN PAUSE. Un homme mort. Une boîte d'une valeur de trente millions qui disparaît. L'enquête qui n'avance pas.  "Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous donner un coup de main." Quand la police n'a d'autre choix que de faire appel au meilleur escroc.
1. Chapter 1

** Bonjour à vous toutes!**

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je poste le prologue, juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche et susciter votre curiosité! Du moins, j'espère qu'elle vous donnera envie! Je reste dans le même thème que ma fiction précédente (Le Plan); l'univers policier. Peut-être parce que je me sens confortable dans cet univers? Qui sait? Voilà, j'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse lire! **

** - M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prologue ~<strong>

**.**

La respiration hachée, la jeune femme courait, légèrement accroupie, suivie par deux autres hommes. Le plancher de marbre reflétait doucement la lumière de la lune à travers les grandes fenêtres du hall pendant qu'ils faisaient leur avancé dans l'immense maison. Ils devaient faire vite. Avec un signe discret, la jeune femme fit comprendre à ses compagnons de la suivre à l'étage. Ils pouvaient voir une lumière qui illuminait avec douceur le deuxième étage. Ils montèrent sans bruit les escaliers, l'oreille dressée, vigilants au moindre bruit. Tout n'était que silence. Dépassant un portrait de grande taille, ils continuèrent leur chemin, attentifs au mouvement dans la noirceur.

Balayant du regard le couloir, un des hommes attira l'attention de la jeune femme et de l'autre homme sur une porte entrouverte, d'où la source lumineuse semblait provenir. Avec précaution, ils avancèrent silencieusement afin d'éviter de se faire repérer. Après plusieurs signes muets, ils se placèrent, attendant l'ordre de bouger. De l'autre côté de la porte, ils pouvaient entendre des hommes discuter calmement. La jeune femme resserra sa main sur son arme pendant que son compagnon la regardait, prêt à bondir, à n'importe quel moment. Elle hocha la tête subtilement et carra ses épaules avant de prêter attention à ce qui se disait derrière la porte.

- …déçu par votre comportement, je dois l'avouer. Je croyais que nous avions un accord. Vous deviez me ramener ceci en moins d'une semaine. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines et demie.

- Je sais, répondit une deuxième voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Imperceptiblement, elle se tendit un peu plus.

- Cependant, il y a eu quelques…problèmes. La tâche a été plus difficile que je le croyais, continua la deuxième voix, nonchalante.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel la jeune femme se demandait ce qui se passait. La première voix reprit :

- Je vois… Est-ce que, par hasard, un de ces problèmes seraient derrière la porte en ce moment même?

Avant même qu'ils aient pu penser à bouger, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au sourire carnassier.

Merde. Ils étaient tellement dans la merde, pensa la jeune femme.

Avec une fausse affabilité, l'homme les invita à entrer dans la pièce. Tendus à l'extrême, ils obtempérèrent et pénétrèrent dans ce qui s'avéra être un salon. L'homme à qui appartenait la deuxième voix leur tournait le dos. Même si elle ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme elle savait pertinemment qui il était. Les mâchoires crispées, elle alla rejoindre ses deux hommes près du bureau de l'homme au sourire effrayant. L'homme s'était rassis, les mains croisées, calme, comme si cette rencontre était normale ou même prévue.

- Oh, oui, je dois l'avouer, je suis réellement déçu par votre comportement. Apporter la police, chez moi…Quel acte ingrat! Moi qui avais confiance en vous…

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et, avec appréhension, la jeune femme le regarda plonger la main dans le meuble et en ressortir un arme à feu. Il la déposa soigneusement sur le meuble d'allure centenaire, en levant les yeux vers eux.

- J'imagine qu'il ne reste qu'une chose à faire…

Apparus de nulle part, deux hommes à la carrure imposante maîtrisèrent les hommes qui avaient accompagnés la jeune femme dans la maison. Ils tombèrent comme des poupées de chiffon avant même que la jeune femme ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Son instinct prit immédiatement le dessus et elle allait sortir son arme pour tirer quand l'homme terrifiant claqua sa langue, irrité.

- Ne faites pas cela, ma chère. Avant même que vous n'ayez sorti votre arme de votre crosse, vous seriez morte.

Calmement, elle retira ses doigts crispés et serra les poings, furieuse. Elle n'allait pas tester pour voir s'il disait la vérité. Parfois dans la vie, il fallait céder. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre homme qui était toujours face à lui. Ramassant son arme, il la pointa indolemment vers celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Si cela était possible, la jeune femme se tendit encore plus. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observait alors qu'il soutenait impassible le regard du vieil homme.

- Vous pourriez vous rattraper, vous savez. Vous n'auriez qu'à faire une seule chose.

D'un regard entendu, il montra la jeune femme du bout de son arme. Elle se raidit à ces paroles et à l'allusion bien plus qu'évidente. Considérant la chose, l'homme réfléchit pendant un moment, sans même bouger ou lui jeter un coup d'œil. Finalement, il s'avança et prit l'arme dans sa main. Il se retourna ensuite vers elle, le visage fermé. Elle tenta, en vain, de capter son regard, mais il semblait éviter ses yeux suppliants. Il s'approcha plus près d'elle et, après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle réussit à capter son regard.

D'apparence froid et calculateur, son regard la fit frissonner. Les deux hommes qui avaient immobilisé ses collègues se tenaient près d'elle, prêts à la retenir à tout moment si jamais elle décidait d'essayer de se sauver. Les yeux dans ceux de celui qui s'apprêtait à la tuer, elle inspira un bon coup, se préparant pour ce qui semblait être inévitable. Silencieusement en bougeant les lèvres, il sembla lui dire : « Je suis désolé. »

Déstabilisée par cette phrase rédemptrice, elle se déconnecta du monde pendant un moment. Tout se passa alors très vite. L'homme tira deux fois, son regard fixé dans celui de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir la douleur, elle vit, dans son champ périphérique, deux masses informes s'effondrer par terre. Elle comprit alors. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il la poussa sur le sol, pendant que l'homme hurlait de rage, en arrière de son bureau. Il sortit un deuxième pistolet et commença à tirer un peu n'importe où. Celui qu'elle avait pris pour un assassin et un traître fit protection avec son corps pour la protéger.

Il la releva précipitamment et ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de sortir de la pièce. Un coup de feu les manqua de près alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte. Un vase éclata, envoyant des milliers de morceaux de verre dans les airs. Avec peine, ils arrivèrent au seuil de la porte. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle ressentit la douleur sur son flanc. Tiraillante, la douleur l'empêcha de bouger, l'envoyant presque au sol. L'homme jura et accrocha son bras, portant presque la jeune femme. Ils continuaient toujours de courir tandis que les coups de feu se précisaient d'un coup à l'autre. Ils descendirent les escaliers gauchement pendant que des hurlements inhumains les poursuivaient.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la dernière marche lorsqu'ils trébuchèrent. Avec un grand cri de douleur, la jeune femme s'affaissa au sol lourdement. L'homme essaya de la relever, mais elle le repoussa.

- Va chercher les renforts, dit-elle avec difficulté.

Elle grinça des dents tandis qu'une vague de douleur déferlait sur elle.

- Quoi? Non! Je te sors d'ici avant!

- Va chercher les renforts, répéta-t-elle, furieuse. Ils sont juste en face. Dépêche-toi! Je peux le retenir pendant un moment.

Elle le poussa pour qu'il s'en aille, mais il resta obstinément près d'elle. Il n'était pas question qu'il la quitte alors qu'elle était blessée.

- Grouille-toi! Il va bientôt rappliquer, le pressa-t-elle.

Un combat faisait rage dans sa tête, il était évident. Elle le remarqua aisément lorsqu'elle l'observa attentivement. Soudainement, il disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent dans la pièce.

Elle sortit avec difficulté son arme et retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle entendit que l'homme descendait les escaliers avec rapidité. Elle tira et manqua son coup. Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir où il était et retira sa tête immédiatement. La colonne derrière laquelle elle était cachée prit la balle pour elle. Elle retenta à nouveau et cette fois elle entendit quelque chose de lourd tomber au sol. Pendant quelques instants, elle écouta, attentive au moindre bruit. Une autre vague de douleur la terrassa. Grimaçante, elle appuya sur son flanc afin de retenir le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie. La douleur était tout simplement insoutenable. Elle entendit des pas précipités venir dans sa direction. Il y eut une exclamation d'horreur avant qu'elle ne perde conscience et qu'un écran noir recouvre son champ de vision.

. : : .

Ce fut un bruissement discret tout juste près d'elle qui la réveilla. Avec peine, elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose devant elle. Un mur blanc, un plafond blanc et cette odeur aseptisée qui ne trompait pas. Elle était bien à l'hôpital. Elle grogna, tentant de se relever. Il n'était pas question qu'elle reste un moment de plus. Une main douce, mais néanmoins ferme, la retint de bouger. Suivant des yeux cette main, elle rencontra un visage connu.

- Tu restes couchée. Il n'est pas question que tu bouges, ordonna le jeune homme.

Elle le défia du regard pendant un moment, avant de se recoucher. Il était évident qu'il trouverait un moyen de la recoucher.

Affectant l'indifférence, elle se replaça confortablement dans le les draps du lit d'hôpital. Intérieurement, elle fulminait. Avant même qu'un des deux ait le temps de parler, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme tenta de se mettre au garde-à-vous avant de se souvenir qu'elle était blessée et qu'elle était présentement dans un lit.

- Comment allez-vous Lieutenant, demanda le nouveau venu.

Son ton était professionnel, cependant elle put noter une certaine note de souci. Il était inquiet pour les membres de sa brigade, c'était bien normal.

- Je vais bien, Capitaine, répondit-elle, oubliant la douleur qui la lancinait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Il savait que nous étions là, déclara-t-elle, mécontente. Quelqu'un doit l'avoir averti de notre arrivée.

Le Capitaine garda le silence pendant un moment. Elle nota qu'une lueur de fureur dansait dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez arrêté, l'interrogea-t-elle. Est-il mort?

- Non, il est bien vivant, Lieutenant. Il est seulement atteint à la jambe. Nous allons l'amener au Central une fois qu'il sera remis.

Un sentiment d'alarme commença doucement à naître en elle. Quelque chose clochait. Ils ne lui disaient pas tout. Elle observa les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle.

Soudain, cela la frappa. Il manquait quelqu'un dans la pièce.

- Où est-ce qu'_il_ est?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Un semblait mal à l'aise, tandis que l'autre se retenait pour ne pas exploser.

- Où est-il, répéta-t-elle, légèrement agacée.

- Il…, commença le jeune homme.

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le Capitaine prit une grande inspiration, pour se calmer. Il lâcha sa déclaration tout d'un coup.

- Il a disparu, Lieutenant.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère. Avec attention, elle remarqua que ses poings étaient crispés, les jointures blanchies. Cela la surprit. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu à ce point affecté.

- Quoi, s'écria-t-elle, incertaine d'avoir compris.

- Il a disparu, dit-il à nouveau.

Hébétée, elle les regardait. C'était impossible.

- Ce n'est pas tout, continua-t-il, en enfonçant le clou. Il l'a pris avec lui. Il s'est envolé avec trente-deux millions de dollars.

Le souffle coupé, elle fixait sur son Capitaine un regard perplexe.

- Retrouvez-le, ordonna l'homme. Ou sinon, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre carrière.

- Je vais le retrouver, assura-t-elle immédiatement.

L'indignation d'avoir finalement été trahi la suffoquait presque. Elle avait accordé sa confiance à cet homme et celui-ci l'avait tout bonnement trompée. Elle s'en faisait un devoir de le retrouver. Mort ou vif. Les paroles de son Capitaine résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête après qu'il eut quitté la pièce.

« _Il a disparu. Il s'est envolé avec trente-deux millions_. »

Si cela devait être sa dernière mission sur Terre, elle allait retrouver cet homme et lui mettre la raclée de sa vie pour l'avoir bernée.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: Si vous avez eu quelques difficultés à faire la différence entre les hommes présents dans la scène et le "il".. C'est normal. Je n'allais pas donner immédiatement les noms des personnages. Faut garder un peu de suspense, hein :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Me voici avec le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous allez apprécier! :)**

**Merci à leila, Onja et Megue pour leur review :)**

**Sandra; Oui, mais pas immédiatement. On fait un retour dans le passé pour voir c'qui s'est passé avant ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**- M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapitre 1 ~<strong>

.

_**Trois semaines plus tôt**_

La rue était faiblement éclairée. Seuls quelques luminaires tremblotants donnaient de la lumière, illuminant l'asphalte doucement. Les voitures de police ainsi que les gyrophares avaient attiré une foule de curieux à cette heure indue. Quelques personnes se tenaient en retrait, observant la scène curieusement. Des hommes habillés de combinaisons blanches entraient et sortaient, traînant de grosses valises massives. Qu'y avait-il donc dans ces valises? Le crépitement des radios de polices se mêlaient aux conversations à voix basse que s'échangeaient les voisins attroupés. Un policier en uniforme contrôlait chaque personne qui voulait entrer dans le périmètre instauré quelques instants plus tôt. Les journalistes ne devaient en aucun cas entrer sur la scène de crime.

Une vieille femme qui habitait en face de l'immeuble avait alerté la police lorsqu'elle avait entendu des coups de feu dans la maison, deux heures auparavant. La police s'était amené aussitôt, craignant des morts. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, la vieille femme avait vu qu'un des officiers était ressorti de la maison et avait contacté ses collègues. Que se passait-il? Au bout d'un moment, les hommes habillés en blanc ressortirent pour une énième fois avec un brancard recouvert d'un sac où les personnes présentes sur la scène devinèrent qu'il contenait un corps. Ils le déposèrent dans l'ambulance et elle repartit peu après. Pas besoin d'enclencher les sirènes, c'était déjà trop tard pour celui qui était dans la pochette.

Alors que la voiture des ambulanciers s'éloignait, une voiture vint se stationner à l'endroit de l'ambulance quelques instants plus tôt. Une jeune femme svelte en descendit, jeta quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers la barrière de sécurité. Le policier se redressa immédiatement lorsqu'il la vit venir vers lui et leva la barrière pour qu'elle puisse passer sans problèmes. Elle hocha de la tête en remerciement et continua son chemin sans accorder plus d'attention à l'homme. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers menant à l'étage et s'arrêta un instant au seuil de l'appartement.

La pièce était spacieuse, décoré richement, néanmoins, elle semblait vide, comme si son propriétaire n'avait voulu que donner une impression sans toutefois s'investir réellement dans cet appartement. L'équipe scientifique était à l'œuvre, amassant poils, cheveux et empreintes pour des analyses plus poussés qui aurait lieu au laboratoire scientifique. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, silencieuse, contournant habilement les techniciens. Un homme à la crinière blonde s'approcha d'elle, une mine sérieuse sur le visage. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Homme blanc de cinquante ans tué à l'arme blanche dans son lit. Selon la pathologiste, il n'a pas vu venir le coup. Il devait probablement dormir paisiblement quand ça eut lieu.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, alors qu'il lui faisait signe de le suivre. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et une odeur douceâtre la frappa de plein fouet. L'odeur de la mort, pensa-t-elle. Elle prêta attention au spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. L'homme était couché dans son lit et semblait, en effet, dormir d'un sommeil bienfaiteur. Si ça n'avait été de la tache rouge qui tâchait ses draps au niveau de son cou et qui s'écoulait goutte par goutte sur l'élégante –et probablement coûteuse- moquette, la scène aurait semblait tout à fait normale. Elle s'avança lentement dans la pièce, nota quelques détails, comme la fenêtre qui était entrouverte légèrement et les rideaux qui s'agitaient doucement.

Était-ce un des policiers qui avait ouvert la fenêtre par souci d'évacuer cette odeur de mort ou était-ce le meurtrier qui s'en était servi comme porte de secours?

Elle s'arrêta près du corps et s'agenouilla pour observer plus en détail la blessure. Un seul coup, vif et tranchant, remarqua-t-elle. Le meurtrier devait être gaucher vu l'angle de la blessure. Pauvre bougre, pensa-t-elle. Mort dans son sommeil. Il ne sait même pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Est-ce que l'on sait qui sait? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Peter Burke, répondit l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Un magnat de la finance. Il possède plusieurs propriétés à travers le monde. Selon sa femme que nous avons contactée, il était à Seattle pour une affaire importante. Nous n'avons pas plus de détails. Elle nous a seulement dit qu'il partait souvent en voyages d'affaire et qu'il s'intéressait à l'art sous toutes ses formes.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas accompagné en voyage?

- Elle était souffrante au moment de son départ. Une vilaine grippe. Elle n'a pas voulu l'encombrer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette pièce qui ne fonctionnait pas. Selon sa femme, il était en voyage d'affaires, pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de son porte-documents. Où était-il?

- Jasper? Où est le porte-documents de Burke?

L'homme afficha une mine étonnée.

- Il n'y avait aucun porte-document ou valise. On a vérifié partout dans l'appartement, aucune trace.

- Il faut le retrouver. C'est peut-être le mobile de ce meurtre.

Elle prit un moment pour regarder l'homme étendu. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle avait vu l'ambulance partir avec une autre personne.

- Qui était l'autre victime, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Jasper.

- La gouvernante de Burke. Elle venait une fois par semaine pour faire le ménage dans l'appartement de monsieur. Il semble que le meurtrier l'ait tuée dans le hall avant de venir faire ce qu'il avait à faire dans la chambre.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, Jasper la suivant. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les techniciens qui étaient appuyés contre le mur discutant tranquillement, Jasper leur fit un signe discret pour leur signifier qu'il pouvait embarquer le corps de Peter Burke.

- Contacte la femme de Burke, s'il-te-plaît. Je veux savoir si quelque chose a été volé et avec qui il devait avoir rendez-vous. Si elle n'est pas au courant, appelle son assistante, il devait sûrement en avoir une.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de l'appartement. Lançant un regard à la ronde, elle observa les passants qui observaient la scène curieusement. Pourquoi le meurtre attirait-il toujours autant de curieux? La mort n'était pas un évènement public. C'était privé.

- Je vais me rendre à la première heure demain matin chez la pathologiste pour qu'elle me fasse un résumé de l'autopsie, l'informa-t-elle.

- D'accord. Pour le moment, tu devrais aller te reposer. Ça fait trois quarts de travail que tu enchaînes, la conseilla Jasper.

Elle le regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer, résignée. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de tort. Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de sa fatigue et son teint blafard montrait l'état dans lequel elle se sentait. Certains auraient pu penser que son teint était dû à ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la chambre, mais pourtant il n'en était rien. Six ans qu'elle travaillait à la Crim' et elle avait vu beaucoup plus pire, bien malgré elle. L'imagination de l'humain n'avait pas de limite lorsqu'il venait le temps d'assassiner quelqu'un.

Elle descendit les escaliers, alors que Jasper la regarder s'éloigner vers sa voiture. Il se souvint soudainement de quelque chose.

- Eh, Bella!

La jeune femme se tourna immédiatement vers lui, interrogatrice.

- Bonne fête!

Elle sourit furtivement avant d'hocher la tête en signe de remerciement. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et partit sur les chapeaux de roues. Jasper secoua la tête, grimaçant légèrement au crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte. Quelques passants sursautèrent, tandis que quelques uns s'éloignèrent prudemment lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle eut disparut de sa vision, Jasper sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il avait du travail à faire et des gens à réveiller.

**. : : .**

Malgré l'heure matinale, le poste de police grouillait de vie. Des effluves de café de piètre qualité se mêlaient à l'odeur du tabac froid et de la sueur. Une prostituée protestait à grands cris avec un policier qui tentait de la raisonner, tandis que deux junkies –visiblement défoncés- étaient assis à côté d'elle, le regard dans le vague. Le téléphone sonnait sans arrêt. Probablement des voisins qui voulaient se plaindre, grand-mère qui appelait pour son chat ou encore une connerie du genre.

Elle salua quelques uns de ses collègues avant d'aller s'installer bien au calme dans son bureau. Le voyant de la messagerie clignotait, annonçant des messages auxquels elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Elle ignora le clignotant, se concentrant plutôt sur le dossier face à elle. Les photos de la scène de crime étaient posées devant elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle les observa, les plaçant minutieusement sur son bureau. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi? La mise en scène semblait lisse, toute calculée. Car, oui, c'était bien une mise en scène. Tout était à sa place, à son endroit déterminé. L'assassin était parti avec le porte-document, cependant, ce n'était pas son but premier. Elle en était certaine. Qu'un bonus, une opportunité de dernière minute dans son affaire. Quel était donc l'objet mystère qui avait disparu? Ce n'est pas en observant ces photos que tu vas le découvrir, pensa-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Sept heures et quart. Plus de deux heures qu'elle était penchée sur ces photos. Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille rendre une petite visite au médecin-légiste. Elle prit son veston et sortit de son bureau. Aussitôt, les bruits caractéristiques du poste de police et cette odeur familière lui revinrent. Elle parcourut la salle commune, perdue dans ses pensées. Il faudrait faire un rapport au commandant qui ne manquerait pas d'appeler. Elle devait aussi avertir Jasper qu'il devait demander à la femme de Burke si quelque chose avait disparu, si ce n'était déjà fait. Par la suite, retourner sur la scène de crime pour revoir certains détails et peut-être discuter avec les voisins.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol et évidemment à la morgue. Pourquoi la morgue devait-elle toujours se trouver, inévitablement, dans un couloir lugubre, mal illuminé, se demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle poussait les portes de la salle S où reposait Peter Burke. Une douce musique jazz l'accueillit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Une femme-magnifique- leva la tête à son entrée, interrompant ce qu'elle faisait, tenant scalpel en main.

- Je dois avouer que j'attendais votre venue plus tôt, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Je me suis dit que vous n'apprécierez pas que je vous mette la pression à regarder au-dessus de votre épaule, s'expliqua la jeune femme. De plus, ton frère m'a conseillé plus ou moins subtilement d'aller me reposer.

- Sage conseil de la part de Jasper, approuva la médecin-légiste.

Elle lui passa un dossier par-dessus le corps de l'homme sans vie étendu sur la table auquel Bella lut rapidement les grandes lignes en le feuilletant.

- Tu peux me faire un topo? Je me perds légèrement dans ton jargon.

- Évidemment, approuva de nouveau la spécialiste. Donc, ce cher monsieur ici présent à été victime d'un coup tranchant d'un gaucher. Pourquoi gaucher te demandes-tu? L'angle de la blessure le suggère. Cependant, il serait possible que le tueur soit ambidextre. Seulement l'ambidextrie touche qu'un petit pourcentage de la population, soit environ 4% et moins. Donc, ma conclusion : gaucher et en second, ambidextre.

Bella hocha la tête.

- La largeur de la plaie suggère un couteau de chasse ou un couteau particulièrement effilé. Tu vois ceci?

Elle lui montra un léger renflement à l'extrémité de la blessure au cou.

- Je dirais que c'est le manche du cou qui a accroché dans la peau. La victime s'est vidée de son sang en six à huit minutes, ce qui est considérablement assez long. La blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour que ça le tue en quelques secondes. Probablement que s'il avait été soigné, il serait encore en vie.

Le médecin laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre.

- Oh! Fait intéressant. L'analyse toxicologique montre qu'il avait pris –consciemment ou pas- des puissants somnifères. Un peu plus que la dose prescrite habituellement. J'ai fait une recherche. Aucune prescription n'a été émise à son nom.

- Il les a peut-être obtenus illégalement par une connaissance ou le meurtrier avait tout prévu. Peut-être le meurtrier ne voulait-il pas que Burke se réveille pendant qu'il cherchait ce pour quoi il était venu.

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment.

- Je pencherais pour la deuxième option. Il me semble quelqu'un de prévoyant qui planifie tout.

Elle leva les yeux vers la pathologiste qui la regardait, silencieuse.

- Merci, Rosalie. Si jamais il y a du nouveau, tu sais où me trouver.

Celle-ci approuva tandis que Bella tournait les talons. En chemin vers la scène de crime, Bella contacta Jasper.

- J'ai téléphoné à sa femme. Elle a accepté qu'on lui envoie les photos. Elle vient de me rappeler à l'instant. Selon elle, il manquerait un coffre ou une boîte à musique. Elle n'est pas complètement certaine. Elle doit vérifier dans les dossiers de son mari. Il parait qu'il tenait un répertoire pour tous ses achats.

- Parfait. Quand tu auras plus d'infos, rappelle-moi.

Elle raccrocha et parvint à se stationner entre une camionnette blanche et une berline en mauvais état, ce qui était plutôt un exploit personnel pour elle. Elle n'avait pas eu à faire quatre fois le tour du pâté. Elle descendit de la voiture et jeta un regard autour d'elle. L'agitation de la veille s'était plutôt calmée. La foule s'était maintenant dispersée et seuls quelques passants curieux observaient cette femme d'allure autoritaire posée près du cordon de sécurité. Elle se fraya un chemin et monta à l'appartement de la victime. Sans briser le sceau de sécurité, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Il était visible que l'équipe scientifique était venue ici. Une fine couche de poudre blanche parsemait le sol et quelques meubles. Poudre pour empreintes, devina-t-elle. Elle déambula pendant un moment dans les pièces, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère qui y régnait, ouvrant parfois un tiroir ou une armoire pour farfouiller dans les affaires du défunt. Dans son bureau, elle ouvrit l'agenda qui était toujours sur le meuble. Elle regarda la date de la veille. Mis à part une partie de golf avec un certain M. Ramsey, il n'y avait rien. Elle tourna les pages, remontant dans le temps. Trois jours plus tôt, il avait eu un rendez-vous avec un membre de la fratrie Volturi à leur siège social. Son sang se figea. Peut-être tenaient-ils leur assassin?

Les Volturi étaient une famille italienne très importante dans la ville. Ils se targuaient d'être des piliers dans l'économie, s'intéressant à plusieurs champs d'intérêts. Bella, tout comme la majorité de la population, ne se leurrait pas. Leurs champs d'intérêts consistaient en grande partie aux activités criminelles. Assassinat. Prostitution. Drogue. Armes. Tels étaient leurs fameux champs d'intérêts. Ils étaient insaisissables. Peu de policiers se risquaient à les inculper d'un quelconque crime. Les pots-de-vin circulaient plus vite que la lumière dans ces moments-là. Même si elle savait que c'était probablement vain, elle devrait aller voir de ce coté-là. Au moins pour soulager sa conscience.

Elle déposa l'agenda et alla vers le salon. Une photo près du foyer attira son attention. Peter Burke y posait avec un homme âgé. Dans leurs mains, ils tenaient un chèque d'un montant d'un demi-million de dollars fait à l'intention d'une quelconque fondation. Tout juste à côté de la photo, elle remarqua un espace vide. Son œil averti lui montra tout de suite que l'objet en question avait disparu. La différence était minime, pourtant elle la perçut. La poussière avait épargné cet endroit. La boîte à musique, pensa-t-elle. Décidant qu'elle en avait assez vu, elle quitta l'appartement. Après une demi-heure de questions aux voisins qui ne l'avancèrent guère dans son enquête, elle retourna au Central. Jasper la héla alors qu'elle passait devant son bureau. Elle s'arrêta, fit demi-tour et vint s'asseoir dans le siège qu'il lui présentait.

- Nous somme à présent convaincu que cette boîte à musique était le mobile de ce meurtre. Suite à l'appel de Clarissa Burke, nous avons effectuée une petite recherche pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Il lui tendit une photo. Elle l'observa pendant qu'il continuait de parler. Elle était rectangulaire, fait de marbre, peut-être et était recouverte de jade. Sur les côtés des gravures d'éléphants s'alternaient aux pierres.

- Cette boîte à musique aurait été construite en 1509 à l'intention d'un riche exportateur anglais par une tribu indienne. Au fil des années, elle a voyagé un peu partout avant d'atterrir il y a deux ans à une vente aux enchères du côté de New York. Peter Burke l'aurait acheté pour une somme de… écoute bien ça. Quatre millions trois cent milles.

Bella haussa les sourcils, surprise. Quatre millions pour une boîte? C'était définitivement un bon mobile ou du moins une bonne motivation.

- Il faut demander à nos indics s'ils ne sauraient pas où elle est rendue…

Jasper hocha la tête alors qu'elle se relevait.

- Le commandant veut te voir, l'informa-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Merde, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en se dirigeant vers le bureau du commandant. Elle toqua, attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer et ferma la porte une fois entrée. Elle s'avança vers lui et attendit patiemment qu'il parle en premier.

Carlisle Cullen était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, minutieux dans son travail, pointilleux sur les règles et les lois. Abordant toujours un sourire avenant, elle savait qu'il cachait sa vraie personnalité – un homme sans pitié lorsqu'il était question de justice- sous un masque de beauté lascive. N'eut-il été marié, qu'elle lui aurait sauté dessus. Elle avait des principes…tout de même.

- Alors, lieutenant Swan, commença-t-il en croisant ses mains – parfaites – devant lui. Comment votre enquête évolue?

- Bien, commandant. Nous avons découvert ce qui nous semble être le mobile. Un vol maquillé en meurtre. Nos indics se renseignent en ce moment. Je suis retournée sur la scène plus tôt et j'ai découvert une piste qui me semble prometteuse. Je vais m'y pencher dès que je sors d'ici.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que cette enquête est notre priorité. Peter Burke était un homme reconnu, ici, à Seattle. Trouvez-moi qui l'a tué, ordonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, sans répondre. Il la questionna encore un peu et elle prit congé pour rejoindre son bureau. Avant de s'y rendre, elle s'arrêta à la machine à café. Elle reconnut la jeune femme qui la précédait. Alice Brandon. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la division des homicides, mais elle l'avait vue quelques fois traîner dans le coin. Elle la salua tout en se servant une tasse de café.

- Alors, Lieutenant, paraît que vous avez une affaire intéressante en cours?

- Si par intéressante vous parlez d'un meurtre et d'un vol combiné ensemble, j'imagine que oui, admit Bella en haussant les épaules.

- La boîte à quatre millions, précisa Alice, les yeux brillants. Jasper me l'a dit, ajouta-t-elle, rougissante, devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

- Oh, ouais…J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup, dit Bella, songeuse. Le monde de l'art et tout, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment…

Elle but une gorgée tranquillement en réfléchissant. Il leur faudrait un expert dans ce domaine. Elle serait bien surprise si Jasper s'y connaissait un tant soit peu dans ce domaine.

- Il vous faudrait un spécialiste dans ce domaine, déclara Alice comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait vous donner un coup de main…

L'attention de Bella se concentra immédiatement sur Alice. La jeune femme sirotait son café tout en l'observant calmement.

- Qui, demanda Bella, intéressée.

- C'est un jeune homme particulièrement calé dans tout ce qui touche l'art. Il peut vous dire l'âge de la pièce, si c'est un vrai ou un faux en quelques secondes. Malheureusement pour lui, il a eu quelques problèmes dernièrement, mais je crois que c'est votre homme.

Alice avait attisé sa curiosité. C'était à peine si elle se retenait de lui ordonner de lui dire son nom.

- Qui est-ce, demanda à nouveau Bella, curieuse.

- Edward Masen, dit Alice en rivant son regard au sien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Désolée pour l'attente ! Donc, dans ce chapitre, on rencontre le vilain pas si vilain. Ce n'est pas un chapitre où il se passe beaucoup de chose, sinon qu'on apprend à connaître son caractère un peu.. spécial :) J'espère que vous allez aimer quand même! **

**Sandry: Yeah, une autre qui adore les romans policiers! T'as raison avec Ed et Bella c'est encore mieux! **

**leila: Tu es la seule qui a remarqué! héhé! Bravo et oui en effet, l'idée de départ part bien de FBI: Duo très spécial! Je l'adore moi aussi, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu en faire une adaptation à ma façon :)**

**Elle: Merci pour ta review :) J'espère te revoir d'ici la fin de la fiction!**

**Merci à celles qui m'ajoutent en alerte et/ou favoris! Une review, ça fait jamais mal, au contraire ;)!**

**- M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapitre 2 ~<strong>

.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs stériles de la prison, elle se demandait ce qui lui avait passé par la tête d'accepter l'idée d'Alice et d'aller voir ce que cet Edward Masen pourrait faire pour eux. Lorsqu'Alice avait mentionné qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes récemment, jamais elle n'aurais cru qu'il serait en prison. Elle aurait été portée à croire qu'il avait seulement eu des ennuis financiers, mais la prison? Jamais.

Pendant qu'elle dépassait des cellules, des sifflements appréciateurs se firent entendre de la part des détenus.

- Hey, ma jolie! Ça te dirait de venir t'amuser avec moi un peu?

- Regardez, la police qui s'amène. Tu peux venir m'arrêter quand tu veux, ma belle!

- Taisez-vous, cria le garde qui accompagnait Bella en faisant tinter violemment sa matraque sur les barreaux. Reculez dans vos cellules les gars ou vous allez avoir des ennuis.

Bella continua son chemin, sans prêter plus attention aux remarques que certains détenus laissaient échapper sur son passage. Elle ne leur jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil avant de concentrer son regard droit devant elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui semblait étrangement déplacé dans cet environnement carcéral. Elle était en bois sombre et des fines gravures s'étendaient dans le haut de la porte.

Bella haussa un sourcil étonné pendant que le garde sortait une clé d'apparence ancienne de son trousseau massif de clés. Qui était donc ce Masen pour avoir un traitement si spécial dans cette prison?

Avec un grincement discret, la porte s'ouvrit et le policier laissa la jeune femme entrer en premier. Elle fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle entra dans la cellule. La pièce, tout premièrement, n'avait aucunement l'allure d'une cellule de prisonnier se rapprochant plus d'un petit appartement cosy qu'une cellule froide de prison. Quelques tableaux étaient posés sur les murs et un lit à baldaquin trônait en plein milieu de la cellule. Dans le coin gauche, des fines draperies étaient disposées de façon à donner plus d'intimité à l'occupant de la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Bella, ahurie.

Elle se tourna vers le garde qui la regardait, franchement amusé.

- Edward Masen est quelqu'un de très extravagant, dit-il seulement. Il aime que tout soit selon son goût.

Elle haussa un sourcil, sans dire un mot avant de se retourner pour prêter plus attention à la pièce. Une bibliothèque était placée près du lit. Elle s'avança lentement et lut rapidement les titres des livres.

- Nous avons dû détruire les murs mitoyens des deux cellules pour que tout rentre dans sa cellule. Pour installer le lit, il a fallu le démonter entièrement et son avocat a insisté pour que nous n'endommagions pas le lit de son client, sinon ils nous auraient poursuivi pour deux millions de dollars, nous avait-il promis, expliqua le garde, positionné près de la porte.

- Pourquoi a-t-il eu droit à ce traitement de faveur, questionna-t-elle, intéressée.

- Edward Masen est le neveu du procureur général, se contenta-t-il de dire, comme si cette seule phrase pouvait résumer toute la situation.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, regardant ultimement la cellule avant de demander où se trouvait le prisonnier.

- Il vous attend dans la salle réservée aux visiteurs de l'aile B.

- Alors, pourquoi…? Demanda Bella, sans finir sa phrase.

- Je voulais que vous vous fassiez une idée de qui est Edward Masen avant que vous ne le rencontriez, expliqua le garde en la précédant dans le couloir.

Ils dépassèrent à nouveau les détenus qui, cette fois, les regardèrent passer en silence, sans dire un seul mot. Certains cependant firent des grimaces qui pouvaient être considéré déplacées à Bella.

Ils atteignirent enfin le couloir B où se trouvait la salle réservée aux rencontres entre les visiteurs et les prisonniers. L'homme sortit à nouveau ses clés, en prit une et ouvrit la porte qui grinça légèrement avant de faire signe à Bella d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et pénétra à l'intérieur du local. Contrairement à la cellule de Masen, cet endroit reflétait parfaitement le style carcéral de l'institut. Des larges tables, vissées au sol pour la plupart, étaient disposés dans le milieu de la pièce, séparées par des cloisons étanches en leur centre. Une vitre empêchait les civils et les détenus d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un contact. Des téléphones étaient accrochés aux cloisons et permettaient, de cette seule façon, de parler à la personne qui faisait face. Il la guida vers le fond de la pièce et s'arrêta à l'avant-dernière section. Il lui fit signe d'aller à la dernière cloison, tandis qu'il restait sagement en retrait.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et se dirigea vers la section qui était isolée des autres. Avec précaution, elle s'avança jusqu'à la chaise qui était face à la cloison. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au détenu qui était assis patiemment de son côté de la vitre et qui lisait le journal avec attention en attendant l'arrivée de Bella. Elle s'assit de façon gracieuse en lui prêtant plus attention. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, musclé légèrement, avec des cheveux d'une couleur étrangement cuivrée. Elle enregistra tous les détails si minimes soit-il pendant qu'il continuait sa lecture, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Elle se sentit légèrement irritée, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas toute la journée.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il leva un doigt effilé dans les airs, l'interrompant dans sa lancée. Elle resta bouche bée. Pour qui se prenait-il de lui imposer le silence pour qu'il puisse calmement continuer sa lecture?

Énervée, elle prit sa mallette et la déposa avec bruit sur la table. Avec un soupir ennuyé, le prisonnier consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers elle. Une lueur de stupéfaction passa rapidement dans ses yeux et un sourire appréciateur apparut presque aussitôt alors qu'il la détaillait sans retenue. Elle remarqua la lueur de convoitise qui brûlait dans ses yeux émeraude pendant qu'il la déshabillait du regard.

Avec un raclement de gorge, Bella tenta d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Ses yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur son visage, même si elle sentait que la tentation de laisser dériver son regard sur d'autres parties de son corps était grande. J'aurais dû mettre mon tailleur au lieu de cette chemise blanche, pensa-t-elle.

- Mr. Masen. Je suis le lieutenant Swan, commença-t-elle en ouvrant sa mallette tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre adorable visite, demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Une de mes collègues m'a conseillé de venir vous voir pour un problème, répondit-elle en sortant un dossier épais de son attaché-case.

Il souleva un sourcil fin et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Une de vos collègues, réellement?

- Oui.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait réjoui. À son tour, elle haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi, demanda-t-elle devant son regard victorieux.

- Vous, la police, avez besoin de _mon_ aide.

Le visage de Bella se ferma.

- Non. Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide. Nous pouvons aisément demander à nos experts de nous fournir ce dont nous avons besoin, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas, questionna-t-il, railleur.

Bella garda le silence.

- Oh, je vois. Il sembla soudainement comprendre. Vous n'avez pas réussi à avoir ces informations que vous recherchiez.

Elle garda un silence obstiné.

- C'est pourquoi… Vous êtes venu me voir, Lieutenant Swan. Vous savez que je suis le meilleur.

- Écoutez. Quand vous aurez fini de vous auto-congratuler, peut-être pourrons-nous passer aux choses plus sérieuses, demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide.

Il s'esclaffa doucement. Son air fier ne quittait pas son visage. Une chance qu'une vitre les séparait parce que Bella n'aurait pas résisté à la tentation de lui enlever son petit air suffisant.

-En quoi mon expertise légendaire peut vous aider?

Elle ouvrit le dossier avant de le refermer soudainement. Elle plaça les mains dessus avant de les croiser lentement.

- Quelles sont vos qualifications dans ce domaine, l'interrogea-t-elle, narquoise.

Il sembla réfléchir longuement avant d'esquisser un sourire aguicheur.

- Vous avez lu mon dossier en venant, lieutenant. Il était en dessous du dossier que vous avez devant vous. D'ailleurs vous l'avez probablement lu pendant que vous buviez un café, car il y a une trace sur la page couverture du dossier. Je dirais que vous l'avez lu au moins trois fois pour retenir tous les détails qu'ils contenaient étant donné les traces d'usure sur la couture du porte-folio. Est-ce exact?

Elle laissa passer un silence qui renforça son sourire.

- Deux, répliqua-t-elle seulement. Alors, vos qualifications, Mr. Masen?

- Vous ne lâcherez pas, donc? J'ai été à l'école nationale supérieure des Beaux-Arts à Paris pendant deux ans, formation classique. Après une mésaventure, je me suis dirigé vers un domaine légèrement plus…lucratif.

- Le vol et la fraude, dit Bella.

Il hocha la tête, sourire en place.

- Alors, lieutenant, ai-je passé le test?

- Pas encore.

Elle sortit des cartes d'identité et les étala devant lui. Il se pencha vers la vitre pour mieux les voir.

- Dites-moi laquelle est fausse.

Il fronça des sourcils en prêtant attention à chacune des cartes devant lui.

- Pouvez-vous les approcher plus près, s'il vous plait?

Sans un mot, elle les approcha le plus près possible de la vitre et s'enfonça dans son siège pendant qu'il poursuivait son examen. Quelques minutes passèrent. Finalement, il releva son visage vers elle et dit :

- Toutes.

Cachant son admiration, elle ramassa les cartes et les observa attentivement à son tour.

- Dans la première, la photo était mal collée, laissant apparaître le cadre de la photo. Oh, ce n'était presque rien. Un millimètre tout au plus. Dans la deuxième, l'encre n'avait pas encore complètement séché lorsqu'on a mis le plastique la recouvrant et finalement la dernière comportait une faute dans le nom de l'État.

- Peter Burke, vous connaissez?

Il regarda son journal et lui montra la première page.

- Les journaux en font leur première page, répliqua-t-il seulement en haussant les épaules. Apparemment, il aurait été tué ainsi que sa femme de ménage.

- On lui a volé quelque chose.

L'intérêt de Masen se réveilla immédiatement. Esprit de voleur obligé.

- Quoi?

- Une boîte en jade d'une valeur de quelques millions.

Elle sortit une photo et lui montra.

- Intéressant, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle remit la photo dans le dossier et l'observa pendant un moment. De son côté, il faisait de même.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, lieutenant.

- Laquelle, s'enquit-elle.

- En quoi mon expertise légendaire peut-elle vous aider?

Elle souffla d'exaspération. Voilà que son arrogance revenait.

- Vous avez des contacts qui pourraient grandement nous aider à retrouver cette boîte.

- En effet, cela est possible, accorda-t-il.

- Je veux que vous preniez contact avec eux.

Il mijota cette idée dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

- Désolé, lieutenant. Je ne crois pas que cela sera possible.

Elle crispa ses poings, manœuvre qui n'échappa pas aux yeux avertis du jeune homme.

- Une si jolie jeune femme ne devrait pas avoir autant de colère en elle, _Isabella_.

Répondant à sa question muette, il se borna à dire :

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir fait vos devoirs avant de venir.

Il amorça le mouvement de se lever lorsque Bella l'interrompit dans son geste.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

Il la défia un moment avant de finalement se rasseoir lentement.

- Nous pouvons nous arranger pour que vous soyez transféré dans une autre cellule, un peu moins confortable. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à connaître des personnes influentes, Mr. Masen.

Il lui sourit d'une façon moqueuse.

- Faites donc. Avant même que vous ne soyez rendu chez vous, je vais être de retour dans mon ancienne cellule. Les menaces ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, lieutenant.

Elle laissa passer un silence avant de lâcher, déçue :

- C'est vrai. Je le vois bien. Vous êtes quelqu'un qui peut résister à ces jeux fallacieux.

Changeant subitement de tactique, le comportement de Bella s'adoucit.

- Combien d'années déjà avant que vous ne sortiez?

- Trois, répondit-il, méfiant.

- Hum, dit-elle pensivement.

Elle reprit sa mallette, l'ouvrit à nouveau et remit le dossier avant de se lever. Le prisonnier l'observa, étonné.

- Passez trois bonnes années dans votre cellule, Mr. Masen. C'est dommage, vous auriez pu sortir d'ici avant, mais…

Elle se mit en marche, comptant mentalement dans sa tête jusqu'à trois. « _Un…deux…tr-_ ».

- Attendez!

Avec un sourire vainqueur, elle pivota et se redirigea vers la cloison. Elle reprit un visage sérieux et s'arrêta devant le jeune homme.

- Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça?

- Je vous l'ai dit, Mr. Masen. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à connaître des personnes influentes.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en prenant une grande inspiration. Il semblait réellement réfléchir à l'offre que Bella lui faisait. Elle regarda sa montre et souffla impatiemment.

- Oui ou non? Mon offre n'a pas une durée illimitée.

Il exhala bruyamment à son tour avant de lever son visage vers elle. Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux.

- D'accord, lieutenant. J'accepte de vous aider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un chapitre qui présente des personnages, probablement, importants pour la suite..! ;)**

**Sandry: Et tu n'as rien vu encore avec leur deux caractères! Il risque d'y avoir quelques flammèches..**

**Onja: C'est à partir de cette émission que l'idée m'est venue. J'espère que tu vas aimer!**

**leila: Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer dans le futur!**

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapitre 3 ~<strong>

**.**

Elle avait passé une nuit exécrable. Son voisin avait fait jouer du Metallica toute la nuit, alternant les solos de guitare interminables et le beuglage incompréhensible. Ce n'était que vers trois heures du matin qu'il avait enfin consenti à éteindre sa chaîne stéréo nouvellement acquise. Trois heures plus tard, elle était supposée être réveillée. Courte était un euphémisme pour décrire sa nuit.

Après qu'elle ait quitté son appartement, son automobile de fonction avait refusé obstinément de partir. Elle avait donc dû prendre un taxi et espérer arriver au Central de police avant huit heures. En descendant du taxi, elle avait interrompu un marchant aux bords de la crise de nerfs qui s'échinait à vendre de la camelote aux touristes lève-tôt. C'est donc d'humeur massacrante qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur des locaux de la police.

D'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, accordant des regards meurtriers à ceux qui essayaient de l'arrêter ou de bloquer son chemin. Elle ouvrit la porte, passablement énervée contre l'univers entier, et jura.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Les pieds posés sur son bureau, Edward Masen était tranquillement assis à son bureau, visiblement à l'aise. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur alors qu'elle prenait ses pieds et leur donna un coup pour qu'il les enlève de sur son bureau.

- Bonjour, lieutenant. À ce que je vois la nuit a été passablement difficile?

- Dégagez de ma place, se contenta-t-elle de maugréer.

Il se leva avec souplesse et passa à côté d'elle en la frôlant avant d'aller s'asseoir face à elle.

- J'aime votre parfum, la complimenta-t-il. Freesia?

- Je ne porte pas de parfum, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux sur lui.

- Hum, c'est donc votre odeur naturelle… Adorable, répondit-il en lui faisant à nouveau un sourire enjôleur.

Gênée, elle détourna les yeux. La jeune femme se racla la gorge avant de redemander, cette fois, plus calmement.

- Que faites-vous dans mon bureau à cette heure-ci?

Elle regarda sa montre. Il n'était que huit heures et dix.

- Vous m'avez dit d'être là tôt, non?

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle avait mentionné qu'elle voulait qu'ils s'y mettent le plus tôt possible le lendemain matin. Elle sortit le dossier de la mallette qu'elle avait apporté le jour précédent à la prison et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit quelques photos et lui tendit. Il les observa un moment, pendant qu'elle sortait ses affaires et les plaçait sur son bureau.

- Cette boîte à musique a été faite en 1509 par une tribu indienne pour un riche exportateur anglais, expliqua Bella en regardant ses notes.

Il déposa les photos et l'écouta pendant qu'elle continuait ses explications. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il la questionna sur son implication dans cette enquête.

- Nos habituels indics ne sont pas assez important dans ce monde pour avoir accès à ce genre d'informations. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent entendre, c'est qu'elle est dans la rue. Cependant, lorsqu'ils tentent d'en savoir plus, plus personnes ne veut parler. Motus et bouche cousu. Nous croyons qu'ils ne veulent pas impliquer la petite racaille dans ce travail là. Seulement des experts dans le domaine de l'art.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

- C'est là que j'interviens?

- C'est là que vous intervenez, acquiesça Bella.

- Que dois-je faire?

- Faire des recherches, creuser un peu. Voir des anciennes connaissances qui pourraient nous aider à nous indiquer où est la fameuse boîte à musique.

- Comment vont-ils me laisser entrer dans leur monde à nouveau? Ça fait deux ans que je suis en prison. Pour eux, je suis fini. Je n'existe plus.

- Nous avons laissé circuler la rumeur que vous étiez sorti avec une réduction de peine pour bonne conduite.

- Bonne conduite, répéta-t-il, avec une moue légèrement dédaigneuse. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi maintenant?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes et leur ego…

- Nous vous avons refait des nouveaux papiers, dit-elle en les lui tendant. Quelques informations sont peut-être un peu discutables, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

Il prit les papiers et les cartes et leur jeta un coup d'œil. Il siffla d'admiration en lisant à voix haute :

- Edward Masen, détenteur d'une Aston Martin Vanquish.

- Hum, se contenta de dire Bella. Nous l'avons récupéré dans une descente effectuée il y a quelques mois. Ils ont pensé que ça vous irait bien.

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Semblant se reprendre et affichant un air décontracté, il demanda avec un intérêt non dissimulé :

- Quand pourrai-je la conduire?

- Allez voir Jasper Whitlock, il vous donnera les clés, dit-elle.

Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte alors que Bella se plongeait dans les dossiers importants dont elle devait traiter. Alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la porte, Bella, le visage toujours plongée dans ses documents, l'arrêta.

- Ma plaque, Mr. Masen.

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard perplexe. Il leva les sourcils, paraissant ne pas comprendre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui en pointant sa poche de pantalon.

- J'aimerais la ravoir, s'il vous plaît.

Il la considéra un instant, la testant. Finalement, il leva les mains en signe de reddition. D'une manœuvre lente, il sortit la plaque d'immatriculation de la jeune avec un sourire espiègle. Il lui lança d'un mouvement rapide et elle réussit à l'attraper grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés.

- Pas mal pour une police, approuva le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil juste avant de sortir de la pièce.

**. : : .**

Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'elle s'accorda enfin une pause. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'immeuble, son téléphone sonna.

- Je crois que Masen a trouvé de quoi d'intéressant, commenta Jasper en signe de salutation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle en déambulant dans les rues de Seattle.

- Un passeur de pièce d'arts dans le coin de la 4e rue. D'après Masen, le gars aurait peut-être une idée de qui a tué Burke.

- Il est plutôt rapide, commenta-t-elle, impressionnée.

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller voir quelques autres personnes et qu'il rentrait au Central par la suite.

Il raccrocha peu après, pendant que Bella marchait parmi les passants. Cet Edward Masen pourrait leur être bien utile après tout. Elle passa près d'un banc et décida de s'asseoir pendant un moment. La température était étonnamment clémente pour ce mois de mai. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se contenta de regarder les voitures passer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'asseye à côté d'elle.

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas, demanda une voix.

Elle tourna sa tête vers la personne. C'était un homme habillé en trench beige, portant un costume en dessous. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait un chapeau dans ses mains.

- En effet, admit-elle.

Elle continua à regarder les passants pendant quelques instants. La rue était calme à cette heure, seules quelques personnes profitaient des rayons de soleil et de la température douce tout comme elle. Elle suivit des yeux une femme qui marchait lentement avec ses sacs.

- Plusieurs personnes commencent à se poser de sérieuses questions à propos de la boîte, déclara soudainement l'homme.

Bella continua de d'observer les piétons. Sa manœuvre aurait pu passer pour du désintéressement, cependant c'en était tout autre. Elle était tout ouïe de ce que disait l'homme à ses côtés.

- Des vilaines personnes, pour être plus précis, continua-t-il tenant toujours son chapeau à deux mains.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction quelques secondes, lui jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur avant de refixer son attention plus loin devant elle.

- Qui est-ce, demanda-t-elle seulement.

- Ils commencent à se poser beaucoup de questions, répondit-il en jouant nerveusement avec son chapeau avant de le mettre sur le banc à côté de lui sans toutefois répondre à sa question.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de baisser la voix et de lui dire dans un murmure :

- Vous devriez faire attention, Lieutenant.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle Bella le stoppa. Elle prit son chapeau et lui tendit avec un léger sourire. Il la remercia d'un hochement de la tête avant de disparaître dans la foule. Peu après qu'il ait disparu, elle jeta un coup d'œil au papier qu'il lui avait glissé subrepticement. Elle le déplia, veillant à ce que personne ne le voit. Un seul mot était écrit.

Volturi.

En lisant ce seul mot, elle sentit une appréhension monter en elle. Les Volturi étaient-ils impliqués dans cette affaire? Étaient-ils les tueurs de Peter Burke, en avaient-ils commandité le meurtre? Elle plia rapidement le papier et le glissa dans la poche de son veston. Elle se leva à son tour et prit le chemin du retour vers le Central.

Elle était rendue à un carrefour lorsqu'elle remarqua un homme d'apparence louche posté de l'autre côté de la rue. Appuyé contre un lampadaire, il la fixait sans bouger. D'une ossature plutôt imposante, il semblait patienter pour quelque chose. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés bougeaient sous la douce brise alors qu'il restait là, immobile. Sa posture était assez intimidante. Se remettant en marche, elle arriva rapidement au Central. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle remarqua que l'homme ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle s'engouffra dans le poste de police avec cet étrange sentiment d'être épié.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau et s'y enferma jusqu'à ce que le dernier des officiers de sa brigade soit parti. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, elle avait travaillé sur son enquête, appelant la médecin-légiste pour savoir si elle avait trouvé des nouvelles preuves ou pour menacer l'équipe de techniciens-experts. Rien. Rien n'avait été assez important pour être concluant. Vers la fin de la soirée, Jasper était passé à son bureau, lui aussi, n'ayant pas de trouvailles intéressantes à lui annoncer. Ce n'est finalement que vers neuf heures moins quart qu'elle se décida à partir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment. Ils n'avaient aucun indice sur la localisation de la fameuse boîte. Elle mit sa veste machinalement en réfléchissant au fait qu'Edward n'avait pas fait son apparition de la journée. Où était-il donc passé? Avait-il trouvé quelque chose de son côté? Elle ferma son bureau et sortit à l'extérieur du poste en saluant quelques collègues qui s'étaient attroupés dehors pour fumer. Elle était en train de chercher ses clés, par habitude, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas venue en voiture ce matin, puisque celui-ci l'avait lâché misérablement avant qu'elle ne parte travailler. Elle leva les yeux et croisa des yeux de l'autre côté de la rue qui la firent se figer immédiatement.

Il était à nouveau là, l'homme qui l'avait suivie cette après-midi. Avec une impression de malaise, elle soutint son regard jusqu'à temps qu'une voiture passe entre les deux, interrompant leur contact visuel. Lorsque la camionnette dégagea son champ de vision, l'homme n'était plus là.

Un taxi passa au même moment. Elle le héla et le chauffeur s'arrêta devant elle. En chemin pour sa maison, elle repensa encore une fois à ce Masen. C'était étrange. Jasper lui avait dit qu'il devait aller voir quelques personnes avant de revenir au Central. Pourtant, il n'était jamais revenu. S'était-il passé quelque chose? Peut-être qu'il a oublié, se sermonna-t-elle. Pour confirmer ce que son instinct lui disait, elle appela au Central pour qu'il localise le jeune homme. Avec surprise, elle entendit la réponse de la jeune femme avant de lui faire répéter une deuxième fois pour être certaine. Elle raccrocha, légèrement irritée, et dit au chauffeur de changer de trajet. Que faisait-il là? Elle observa les bâtiments changer à mesure qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Les immeubles imposants firent lentement place à des maisons colossales, entourées de jardin à perte de vue. Les manoirs remplacèrent les immeubles crasseux des quartiers malfamés dans lesquels elle avait l'habitude de traîner. Des arbres suivaient les allées sinueuses qui menaient à chaque maison. Encore une fois, la question lui vint à l'esprit. Que diable faisait-il là? Arrivés au bon numéro, le taxi ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle observa pendant un moment la maison qui était devant elle. Elle avait beau chercher, aucune connaissance du jeune homme ne lui venait en tête. À qui appartenait donc ce manoir? Déterminée à avoir des réponses à ses questions, elle débarqua de la voiture et remercia le chauffeur qui partit aussitôt. Elle traversa la rue et s'arrêta devant l'intercom. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait entrer à sa guise sur le terrain des propriétaires. Foutus riches qui mettaient des grilles et des gardes intimidants au poste de garde à l'entrée de leur propriété. Elle appuya avec impatience sur le bouton et attendit qu'une voix lui réponde.

- Lieutenant Swan, police de New York. J'aimerais avoir la permission de venir poser quelques questions aux propriétaires de la maison, si vous me le permettez, commença-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, lieutenant. Les propriétaires de la maison sont présentement absents, répondit un homme d'après ce qu'elle put deviner.

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. La coordonatrice au Central ne pouvait s'être trompée.

- J'insiste. J'ai des questions à poser aux personnes présentes dans la maison.

- Je vous répète, Lieutenant, que c'est impossible, répéta-t-il, d'une voix guindée. Les propri-…

- Écoutez-moi. Soit vous m'ouvrez ou soit je trouve une façon d'entrer dans votre foutue maison. Je vous promets qu'il risque d'y avoir des dommages collatéraux.

Il y eut un court silence. Enfin, elle entendit la grille s'ouvrir dans un grincement subtil. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle remonta l'allée qui menait au manoir. Elle dépassa le poste de garde, fit un sourire aux deux gardes armés qui scrutaient les écrans. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête simplement, horriblement sérieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil plus attentif à la maison qui s'approchait lentement. Construite vers la fin des années 30, la demeure imposait un respect certain. Les grandes vitres mêlées à l'ancienneté des matériaux amenaient une jeunesse dans la lourdeur du style. Elle monta les escaliers du perron, en jetant un coup d'œil presque admiratif à la vue qui l'entourait. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, laissant la place à un majordome d'allure sévère.

- Lieutenant, dit-il, les lèvres serrées.

Il la considéra pendant un moment, une grimace de dédain aux lèvres, et, avec une visible réticence, ouvrit plus largement la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle entra dans le hall et le suivit une fois qu'il eut prit sa veste. Ils traversèrent un long couloir rempli d'imposants portraits avant de s'arrêter devant une porte colossale. L'homme cogna discrètement deux coups avant d'ouvrir la porte cérémonieusement. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce avec un mouvement sec de la tête. Elle haussa un sourcil et, sans un mot, pénétra dans un immense salon.

Au fond de la salle, une femme dansait, un verre à la main en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être la partie bar du salon. Elle remarqua que deux hommes étaient assis, l'un, dos à elle et l'autre en agréable compagnie. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, sans même qu'ils ne remarquent leur présence. Bella observa rapidement la pièce avant de se concentrer plus attentivement sur les deux hommes. La jeune femme qui dansait s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle remarqua Bella. Elle était grande et, malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, se tenait encore sur ses talons hauts de quinze centimètres. Elle fit un sourire langoureux à l'homme qui était dos au majordome et à Bella avant d'aller s'asseoir sur lui et de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, en pouffant doucement de rire. Celui-ci leva lentement la main et s'empara de son verre de cognac sans toutefois se retourner. L'autre homme et l'autre femme discutait toujours, dans leur bulle. Finalement, avec un raclement discret de la gorge, le majordome réussit enfin à obtenir un semblant d'attention de leur part, du moins d'un au moins.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Iwan?

- Un officier de la police veut vous poser des questions, monsieur.

L'homme déposa son verre au ralenti et se leva, tout aussi lentement. Il se tourna finalement vers eux et Bella se figea immédiatement. D'une façon automatique, sa main se positionna sur la crosse de son arme, en position défensive. Tout en reculant imperceptiblement, elle tenta de garder un visage impassible. Cependant, ses manœuvres n'échappèrent pas à l'homme au visage menaçant devant elle. De près, son ossature était encore plus imposante et plus inquiétante. Il la détailla rapidement, une mine grave aux lèvres, avant qu'il ne fasse signe au dénommé Iwan de quitter la pièce. Bella sentit un frisson la parcourir. Reprends-toi, bon sang, se dit-elle mentalement.

- Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire, Lieutenant, demanda-t-il finalement après quelques instants de silence.

Elle hocha la tête, sèchement. Il prit son verre, et le sirota en l'observant minutieusement.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Vous pouvez ôter votre main de la crosse de votre arme.

- J'aime mieux ne pas prendre de chances. Vous m'avez quand même suivi dans Seattle. Appelez cela paranoïa de flic.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire approbateur.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi, d'ailleurs, questionna-t-elle.

- Curiosité. Intérêt. Ennui. Choisissez celui que vous voulez, répondit-il en prenant une gorgée. J'aime savoir qui sont les amis de mes amis. Spécialement quand c'est une lieutenant d'une vingtaine d'années. Impressionnant, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes la flic de Masen.

Elle se crispa.

- Je ne suis la flic de personne. Et encore moins celle de Masen, rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe.

Il leva les mains dans les airs, comme pour se défendre.

- Du calme, lieutenant. Je ne fais que répéter les rumeurs qui courent dans le Central.

Elle le jaugea un instant avant de lui demander ave curiosité :

- Vous êtes quoi? Certainement pas un officier de police…

Il éclata de rire, pendant qu'elle continuait.

- Ni un détective, il est évident. Vous connaissez Masen, donc… vous êtes un voleur.

Il prit un visage offensé.

- Oh, je vous en prie. Ne faites pas comme si j'insinuais quelque chose de faux.

Elle se sentait plus en sécurité maintenant, beaucoup plus confiante qu'à son entrée.

- Tout n'est que supposition, puisque je n'ai jamais été arrêté, se contenta-t-il de dire, espiègle.

- En parlant de Masen, où est-il, demanda-t-elle.

Il pointa le couple derrière eux, tout en soutenant son regard alors qu'il buvait une énième gorgée de son breuvage. Elle suivit la direction qu'il pointait et le vit finalement. La jeune femme qui était assis sur ses genoux se déplaça légèrement, lui permettant de le voir. Elle s'approcha de lui, tout en restant néanmoins à une distance respectable. L'homme s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bon sang, marmonna-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il est …

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête simplement.

- Êtes-vous certaine que vous ne voulez pas un verre, Lieutenant?

Elle détourna les yeux d'Edward et de la jeune femme pour se concentrer sur l'autre homme.

- Je crois bien que je vais en prendre un finalement, accepta-t-elle. Nous avons plein de chose à nous dire, je suis certaine.

Il sourit grandement et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le minibar et il lui servit un verre de cognac. Ils trinquèrent et elle avala d'un trait son verre. Elle grimaça lorsque l'alcool fit son avancé dans son gosier. Elle souffla et rencontra ses yeux rieurs.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Emmett McCarthy, dit-il en tendant sa main.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut! Ça fait un méchant moment que je ne suis pas venu sur Fanfiction! Je tente ma chance quand même, d'un coup que quelqu'un suit toujours cette histoire... Soirée bien tranquille et je viens de retrouver ce chapitre qui attendait patiemment d'être publié. Je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui attendent la suite, alors. VOILA!**

**Merci d'ailleurs à toutes celles qui continuent de venir voir l'histoire! Thanks xo**

**M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapitre 4 ~<strong>

**.**

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'elle quitta le manoir d'Emmett McCarthy en compagnie d'Edward. Bien trop éméché pour conduire, elle avait pris d'autorité le volant de la voiture à son propriétaire pour le ramener à son appartement. Il avait grincé des dents, affirmant qu'il était en parfaite mesure de prendre le volant, mais en bonne figure de l'autorité et de la sécurité publique, elle l'avait menacée afin qu'il s'asseye sur le siège du passager. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda son adresse, il lui bafouilla une réponse indistincte avant de fermer les yeux et de s'assoupir contre la fenêtre. Elle eut beau le frapper pour qu'il se réveille, tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un grognement.

- Merde, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle braqua violemment le volant et prit la direction de son propre appartement. Elle jura pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'arriver chez elle. Elle se stationna dans le stationnement sous-terrain de son immeuble et sortit de la voiture. Elle en fit le tour avant de considérer la situation. Elle pouvait le laisser ici, pourrir dans l'auto pendant toute la nuit. Elle pouvait également le faire dormir sur son canapé. La tentation de le laisser dormir dans le stationnement était très tentante. Pendant toute la soirée, il l'avait exaspéré. Il le méritait. D'un autre côté, elle était responsable de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir dans l'auto.

- Merde, répéta-t-elle, en donnant un coup de pied dans la borne de stationnement près d'elle.

Avec un grand soupir d'exaspération, elle se pencha vers lui et lui défit sa ceinture. Il lui empoigna le poignet en murmurant :

- Lieutenant…

- Quoi, demanda-t-elle, à voix basse, elle aussi.

- Vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'ai vue de toute ma vie…

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Définitivement et irrémédiablement ivre.

- Vous êtes soûl.

- Peut-être, affirma-t-il en lui faisant un sourire sensuel.

- Allez, venez, dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules. Vous pouvez marcher?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête pendant qu'elle fermait la porte. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Elle se retourna pour vérifier qu'il la suivait avant de jurer pour une énième fois. Elle courut vers lui, avant de lui prendre la main pour qu'il aille dans la même direction qu'elle.

- Espèce de crétin, râla-t-elle.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence et, arrivés au troisième étage, ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir qui menait à l'appartement de Bella.

- Vous pouvez lâcher ma main maintenant, dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait ses clés.

Elle était en train d'ouvrir la serrure lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il se collait à elle. Elle se tendit instantanément, tandis qu'il se penchait lentement vers son oreille.

- Vos mains sont très douces. Je me demande….

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent doucement son lobe. La respiration de Bella se stoppa alors qu'il descendait son visage dans son cou, humant doucement son odeur. Résistant à l'envie de se coller plus sur lui, elle attendait de voir ce que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure des idées, mais elle était curieuse de voir jusqu'où il irait. Il leva la main et l'approcha de la sienne qui était toujours posé sur la poignée de la porte. Il effleura sa main, aussi léger que le toucher d'une plume, créant des frissons sur son passage.

- À quoi ressemble votre appartement.

Il la poussa sans ménagement et entra sans préambules dans son appartement.

Choquée, Bella resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Qu'est-ce que c'était ça? Légèrement irritée, elle entra à son tour dans son logement et le vit qui visitait chaque pièce de son minuscule appartement. Avec une certaine concentration, il étudiait chaque portrait, prenant quelques livres ici et là et hochait la tête avec approbation. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Était-il réellement en train d'inspecter son appartement? Son comportement de la soirée et maintenant, ce comportement était si différent. Confuse et irritée, elle resta dans son salon, attendant quelques explications sur la fascination du jeune homme pour son appartement.

Soudain, un éclair de génie la frappa. Un sentiment de colère commença doucement à naître en elle, alors qu'il feuilletait un bouquin.

- Est-ce que vous faisiez semblant pendant tout ce temps, demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Hm ?

Il leva la tête et l'observa pendant un instant en silence. Il hocha finalement la tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, apparemment très fier de lui. Elle crispa des poings, furieuse. Il s'approcha d'elle tel un félin et lui murmura une fois qu'il fut assez près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur elle :

- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi… réceptive, Lieutenant.

Violemment, elle lui prit le livre qu'il tenait toujours en main, avant de se diriger au pas de charge vers sa chambre. Il n'était qu'un profond crétin. Elle se répéta la phrase, tel un mantra, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa chambre. Elle ouvrit frénétiquement la porte de sa penderie, sortit quelques couvertures et les lança sans douceur sur Edward qui l'avait suivi, heureux de découvrir l'environnement de la jeune femme. Elle le poussa sans ménagement en dehors de sa chambre et s'arrêta au seuil de la pièce. Il abordait toujours son sourire arrogant qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

- Cessez de froncer les sourcils de cette façon, Lieutenant. Vous allez abîmer votre joli visage avant le temps. Il serait si malheureux de l'endommager…

Sans changer pour le moindre son expression, elle dit d'une voix détachée :

- Vous dormirez sur le canapé. Ou dégagez de ma maison, puisqu'il est évident que vous êtes parfaitement en état de retourner chez vous.

- Quoi? Vous ne venez pas me border dans mon lit, Lieutenant, demanda-t-il, affichant un air parfaitement innocent.

Elle inspira lentement et, le fixant dans les yeux, déclara :

- Ne poussez pas votre chance, Masen. La prochaine fois que vous me toucherez, je vous ferai tellement mal et ce, rapidement, que vous n'y comprendrez rien.

Il haussa les sourcils et sans se départir de son assurance commença à marcher à reculons vers le salon, toujours en la fixant.

- Pourtant, je suis certain que vous avez adoré, Lieutenant. Votre corps ne ment pas.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle claquait violemment la porte de sa chambre. Crétin arrogant. Elle l'entendit rire légèrement au travers de sa porte.

- Bonne nuit, Lieutenant, entendit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit.

- C'est ça, marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

. : : .

Elle entra dans la cuisine, guidée par une odeur délicieuse, lorsqu'elle se stoppa devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, tout ce qu'elle enregistra fut vague. Elle ne se soucia pas de ses cheveux qui, elle s'en doutait, devaient être pêle-mêle, ni de son affreux t-shirt trop grand. Son cerveau ne pouvait tout simplement pas fonctionner.

- Hello, Lieutenant, susurra le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

Les yeux de Bella plongèrent au niveau de sa taille sur le mince morceau de tissu qui tenait en équilibre sur ses hanches. Un simple morceau de tissu blanc. Un misérable bout de tissu. C'est tout ce qui la séparait de son intimité. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement sur son torse musclé où quelques gouttes ruisselaient encore. Un peu plus et elle bavait. Délicieux. Délicieuse vision de rêve. _Hormones, quand tu nous tiens!_

- Bien dormi, demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés humides.

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête vaguement, toujours subjuguée, bien malgré elle. Il éclata d'un rire léger, fit un petit sourire en coin séducteur tout en s'approchant d'elle et en lui présentant une assiette bien remplie.

- Je vous ai préparé à déjeuner, Lieutenant.

Elle prit l'assiette et alla s'asseoir à la table comme une automate. Malgré elle, elle le lorgnait toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serviette se trouva vite au niveau de ses yeux. Rougissante, elle tourna son regard dans une autre direction, tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle et qu'il piochait dans son assiette.

- Mmh, soupira-t-il de satisfaction.

Instinctivement, elle l'observa fermer les yeux avec volupté et retint avec peine un gémissement. Il ouvrit les yeux et plantant son regard dans le sien, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux, il affirma :

- Délicieux.

Seigneur. Elle détourna la tête et, sans dire un mot, commença à manger. Il s'assit sur une chaise, près d'elle et du coin de l'œil, elle vit que la serviette avait remonté sur ses jambes musclées. Avant que son esprit ne dérive vers des confins douteux, elle se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette.

- Vous êtes toujours fâchée, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il, en l'observant calmement.

Elle le regarda directement dans les yeux, silencieusement avant de se lever brusquement pour aller se prendre une tasse de café. Dans sa barbe, il se contenta de murmurer :

- On dirait bien.

Bella se versa une tasse de café, y ajouta un nuage de lait avant de se tourner vers lui. Il était toujours assis sur la chaise, attendant patiemment et grignotant quelques morceaux dans son assiette. Une fois de plus, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler dans les moindres détails avant qu'il ne lève la tête vers elle.

- Allez vous habiller, ordonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi, l'interrogea-t-il en souriant. Vous n'aimez pas ce que vous voyez?

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Cet homme avait décidément trop confiance en lui et son corps.

- Masen. Voilà le choix. Soit vous vous habillez ou soit je vous traîne, nu comme un vers, au Central. À vous de décider.

Soupirant à son tour, il se leva et passe près d'elle. Lorsqu'il la dépassa, il murmura :

- Rabat-joie.

Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon. D'un mouvement leste, il défit sa serviette et la laissa tomber au sol. Choquée, elle ne put que le suivre des yeux et le voir tourner sa tête vers elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux. Bon sang. Cet homme était complètement dérangé. Venir chez elle pour espionner son espace personnel, prendre sa douche sans demander d'autorisation, préparer un déjeuner – délicieux, elle devait l'avouer- et finalement se promener nu dans son appartement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? _Il faut avouer qu'il y a eu déjà pire comme matin_, se dit-elle en fixant la serviette au sol. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser la serviette blanche. _Oh oui, il y avait eu bien plus horrible comme matin. _

. : : .

- Ok, vous allez me répéter ça une deuxième fois, dit Bella, en s'agrippant au volant fermement.

Il était encore tôt, mais la circulation de la ville était infernale. Les routes étaient complètement bloquées et les klaxons se faisaient aller bon train. Depuis peu, des réparations avaient commencées, rendant encore plus impossible les déplacements dans la ville. Elle jura lorsqu'un taxi la coupa grossièrement à un feu vert. Elle mit son clignotant et, après avoir laissé passer une vieille dame, tourna dans la rue qu'elle désirait atteindre depuis plus de quinze minutes.

- Il y a ce gars… Il travaille dans un garage. Je crois qu'il pourrait nous aider à retrouver la boîte perdue, répéta Edward en fixant son attention sur une jeune femme blonde qui passa près de la voiture.

- Et qui est-ce ce gars plus précisément, demanda-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se concentrer sur la route devant elle.

- Un de vos amis?

Il renifla avec mépris.

- Plutôt une connaissance, reprit-il. Disons que nous n'avons pas exactement les mêmes…intérêts.

C'eut le don de piquer la curiosité de Bella.

- Vraiment?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête vaguement en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

- Il fut un temps où nous étions presque…amis, j'imagine que ce serait le terme exact, mais un incident a interrompu nos relations, expliqua-t-il.

Il semblait être dans ses pensées. Des pensées lointaines à ce qu'il semblait. Il se ressaisit soudainement et, se tournant vers elle, lui sourit.

- Bref. Malgré nos antécédents, je crois que nous devrions aller le voir.

Bella considéra la chose pendant un instant. Plus vite elle bouclait cette affaire et plus vite la pression de ce dossier retomberait. S'ils allaient le voir immédiatement, peut-être que le dossier serait empaqueté d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. L'adresse?

Il lui dicta et, délaissant le trajet pour se rendre au Central, elle se mit en direction de ce fameux garage. Durant tout le trajet, elle étudia scrupuleusement Edward qui laissa vagabonder son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé entre cet homme et lui. Elle avait vu son regard lorsqu'il avait repensé à cet « évènement ». Apparemment, la situation avait dû être sérieuse.

Peu de temps après avoir quitté le centre-ville de Seattle, ils pénétrèrent dans la banlieue. Elle scruta les environs, à la recherche dudit garage. Les passants s'arrêtaient sur leur chemin, les fixant pendant qu'ils les dépassaient. Une voiture de fonction attirait inévitablement les regards, surtout dans une banlieue où il ne semblait pas s'y passer grand-chose. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la bâtisse. C'était un petit bâtiment à l'allure miteux. Elle se stationna dans le stationnement désert. Seule une vieille Camaro traînait près du garage, rouillant paisiblement. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'Edward la retint.

Surprise, elle le fixa, les yeux interrogateurs avant de glisser lentement son regard vers où la main d'Edward la retenait. Il la lâcha immédiatement avant d'expliquer :

- Peut-être que je devrais lui parler.

Elle haussa les sourcils, sceptique.

- Pourquoi?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge en détournant les yeux.

- Premièrement, il y a ce… truc. Je vous ai dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous, il y a quelques années. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a promis de me tuer si jamais j'osais me pointer devant lui, dit-il en roulant des yeux, comme si l'idée était grotesque. Et deuxièmement, il n'apprécie pas particulièrement la police.

- Oh, je vois, dit-elle, pensive.

Convaincu qu'elle allait rester dans la voiture, Edward en profita pour sortir. Il n'avait pas encore refermée la porte que Bella s'exclamait :

- C'est dommage pour lui, conclut-elle en sortant de la voiture.

D'une démarche rapide et assurée, elle se dirigea vers le garage. Edward tenta de la rattraper, vainement.

- Bon sang. Ralentissez!

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du stationnement et il manqua de rentrer dans la jeune femme. Elle haussa un sourcil, curieuse.

- Quoi, encore, s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Pourriez-vous au moins me laisser lui parler, l'interrogea-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. S'il-vous-plaît.

- Écoutez, Masen. C'est mon enquête. Je la dirige. J'interroge les suspects ou les témoins. Fin de l'histoire.

Il exhala bruyamment. Cette femme était décidément trop têtue.

- Parfait, dit-il, la mâchoire contractée. Essayez de ne pas être trop… vous.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous savez…vous. Autoritaire. Expéditive. Farouche.

Elle se contenta de le regarder, perplexe.

- N'importe quoi, s'éxclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas farouche, marmonna-t-elle en se remettant en marche.

Il la suivit des yeux en souriant. Oh oui. Elle l'était.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le garage, une odeur d'huile flottait dans l'air. Des bruits assourdissants empêchaient une discussion normale. Une vieille radio hurlait une chanson des années 50. Ils scrutèrent le garage attentivement à la recherche de signe de vie humaine. Aucun signe. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune personne dans ce garage. Alors que Bella s'appuyait sur le comptoir de l'entrée et se penchait pour voir de l'autre côté, Edward se promenait entre les voitures qui étaient en attente de réparation. Finalement, il le vit. Il était en dessous d'une carcasse en métal qui ne méritait même plus le nom de voiture, travaillant sur la suspension ou de quoi du genre. Devait-il faire signe au lieutenant? Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Passablement irritée, elle venait de sauter de l'autre côté du comptoir pour se diriger vers la pièce arrière. Il décida qu'il pouvait en profiter pour lui parler pendant qu'elle visitait le garage. Il s'approcha lentement de l'homme et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. L'homme devait l'avoir entendu parce qu'il s'arrêta à son tour.

- Billy? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas revenir tant que tu n'aurais pas trouvé le p-

- Il travaille encore pour toi, ce Billy?

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'homme était sur ses pieds, alerte. Il était plutôt grand et avait la peau basané. Ses cheveux courts noirs étaient placés un peu n'importe comment sur sa tête. Lentement, il le dévisagea. Il prit un chiffon qui traînait près de lui et nettoya ses mains.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit la dernière fois que je t'ai vu que je te tuerais, commença-t-il. Je ne te croyais pas à ce point désespéré, Masen.

- Ça fait cinq ans, dit Edward, un peu irrité. Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose.

L'autre homme l'observa pendant un moment en silence. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que le Lieutenant venait vers eux. Avec chance, il pourrait régler tout ça avant qu'elle n'arrive à leur niveau.

- Tu as raison, consentit enfin l'homme. Je vais passer à autre chose. Une fois que tu seras mort.

Il lui fit un sourire étrange avant de subitement sortir un fusil de sa ceinture arrière. Il le pointa dans sa direction, sans qu'Edward ne bronche. L'autre homme n'avait pas vu que Bella s'était approché par derrière lui, voyant leur échange tendu. Peut-être était-ce son instinct de flic, mais Edward la remerciait de cette initiative. Elle braqua son arme directement sur sa tête, alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette.

- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, dit-elle en appuyant plus fortement son pistolet sur la tête du garagiste.

- Tu as un garde du corps maintenant, Masen? Plus capable de prendre soin de toi-même tout seul?

- Je jure que le prochain qui dit que je travaille pour Masen ou que je suis son garde du corps, je le massacre, déclara Bella, agacée. Donne-moi ton arme.

- Pourquoi je vous le donnerais?

- Peut-être parce que sinon je te fais exploser la tête, proposa-elle, doucereuse.

Son ton était extrêmement tranchant, malgré les accents mielleux, et ne laissait aucune option. N'ayant guère le choix, l'homme rendit son arme. Elle prit le pistolet de ses mains avant de ranger le sien dans sa ceinture. Elle le poussa pour s'approcher d'Edward qui avait suivi l'échange silencieusement.

- C'est lui, demanda-t-elle, interrogatrice, en faisant un signe de tête vers l'homme qui se tenait près de la voiture.

- Jacob Black, Lieutenant Swan. Lieutenant Swan, Jacob Black.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'étudia attentivement. Il faisait de même, beaucoup plus tendu cependant. Sa haine des policiers transperçaient facilement pendant qu'elle l'observait. Il croisa les bras, furieux avant de s'appuyer sur le capot de la voiture.

- Alors, alors, commença Bella. Il paraît que vous savez où se trouve la mystérieuse boîte…

Il renifla avec dédain sans dire un mot. Il haussa ensuite les épaules en souriant.

- Géniale, dit-elle en se passant une main dans le visage.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers Edward. Elle lui fit un signe discret, signe qu'il pouvait prendre les commandes de l'interrogatoire. Surpris, il la fixa. Sans attendre, il commença. Au cas où le Lieutenant aurait changé d'avis.

- Écoute, Jake. Seth m'a dit que tu savais où elle était. J'ai été lui rendre visite hier et il m'a assuré que tu l'avais eu en ta possession pendant un moment avant de la refourguer à quelqu'un de plus important. Je veux juste savoir où elle est rendue. C'est tout.

- Comment as-tu fait pour en arriver là, Masen? Travailler avec les flics.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, répondit le jeune homme. Il trouve nos points faibles.

Il le dévisagea avec attention, tentant visiblement de lui faire passer un message. Jacob se raidit, les yeux noircis de colère. Bella qui suivait la discussion remarqua que les deux hommes étaient visiblement tendus. Commençant à s'impatienter, elle prit une clef en croix qui traînait sur l'établi, la fit rouler entre ses mains pendant qu'ils s'étudiaient. Elle s'accroupit près d'une roue d'une des voitures et passa un doigt sur le pneu poussiéreux. Elle plissa les lèvres, avec une certaine surprise. Soudainement et avec une force étonnante, elle fit éclater le pneu en le poignardant avec la clef en croix. Le bruit éclata dans le garage pendant qu'une brise d'air comprimé l'atteignait violemment. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent. Elle se releva, s'épousseta les mains et se tourna vers eux.

Avec un sourire, elle dit simplement :

- Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, je n'ai pas la journée.

Jacob, complètement abasourdi, resta un moment sans parler. Edward haussa seulement les sourcils, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'autre pneu.

- Tic, tac, Monsieur Black, dit Bella en jouant négligemment avec la clef en croix près du pneu.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent silencieusement. La jeune femme soupira et, avec autant de force, creva le pneu. Ils sursautèrent les deux, à nouveau, pendant qu'elle se relevait calmement.

- À votre place, je le dirais rapidement. Les pneus vont venir à manquer si vous continuez à jouer au roi du silence.

Il souffla bruyamment en se passant une main dans les cheveux, énervé.

- Aro Volturi, dit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

- Vous voyez. Ce n'était pas si difficile après tout, s'exclama-t-elle, faussement joviale.

Elle déposa soigneusement l'outil sur le capot de la voiture. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, et sans regarder derrière elle, ordonna :

- Venez, Masen. On a du travail à faire.


End file.
